oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandhi
Gandhi is a 1982 epic biographical film which dramatizes the life of Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi, an Indian lawyer and activist who was the leader of the nation's non-violent, non-cooperative independence movement against the United Kingdom's rule of the country during the 20th century. Gandhi was a collaboration of British and Indian production companies and was written by John Briley and produced and directed by Richard Attenborough. It stars Ben Kingsley in the titular role. Plot When Mohandas Gandhi first set foot in British India, he had already been to Britain and South Africa, and had created quite a stir for the betterment of the people. But in India, he realized that he had first to live the life of a peasant to understand what it is to be an Indian. This resolve will lead him to shed his westerners clothing, don a simple loincloth, Mobilize awareness of local industry, less dependence on imported clothing and material, the historic Dandee march for withdrawal of the salt tax, a fast unto death to stop the virtual slaughter of British troops, and be imprisoned several times. His resolve was to work with stalwarts such as Mohammed Ali Jinnah, Sardar Valabhbhai Patel, Professor Gokhale, J.B. Kripalani, Maulana Azad, and Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru to ensure first of all to get the British to quit India, and then run an Indian Government under the Congress party. Gandhi will soon realize that it is not enough to be just an Indian, for India has many facets - Muslim, Hindu, Sikh, Jewish, and Christian. The British relied on these many facets as an excuse for their continuance as they wanted to ensure that the minorities are not oppressed. Concerned over the inroads made by Gandhi to unite the Hindus, Muslims, and all others under a common umbrella, the British invited Jinnah for talks, and it is here that a seed was laid for a separate country called Pakistan. When Gandhi came to know about this, he pleaded with Jinnah to unite the Muslims, even take over as the first Prime Minister with his choice of Muslim candidates for Parliament, but separatist Jinnah had already made his mind. The World Wars of 1914 and 1944 having taken its toll on Europe, and on Britain in particular, the weary British finally decided to leave India in 1947 - not the India they had conquered - but an India that was ready to be divided in East Pakistan and West Pakistan. Now after the much awaited independence was the real test for Gandhi - a test that will make him or break him - as he started a fast unto death to try and stop the violence that was threatening to break out into a civil war. Trailer Gallery Gandhi_010.jpg Gandhi_019.jpg Gandhi_028.jpg Gandhi_037.jpg Gandhi_009.jpg Gandhi_018.jpg Gandhi_027.jpg Gandhi_036.jpg Gandhi_045.jpg Gandhi_003.jpg Gandhi_011.jpg Gandhi_020.jpg Gandhi_029.jpg Gandhi_038.jpg Gandhi_008.jpg Gandhi_017.jpg Gandhi_026.jpg Gandhi_035.jpg Gandhi_044.jpg Gandhi_012.jpg Gandhi_030.jpg Gandhi_039.jpg Gandhi_007.jpg Gandhi_016.jpg Gandhi_025.jpg Gandhi_034.jpg Gandhi_043.jpg Gandhi_013.jpg Gandhi_022.jpg Gandhi_031.jpg Gandhi_040.jpg Gandhi_006.jpg Gandhi_015.jpg Gandhi_024.jpg Gandhi_042.jpg Gandhi_005.jpg Gandhi_014.jpg Gandhi_033.jpg Gandhi_023.jpg Gandhi_032.jpg Gandhi_041.jpg Gandhi_004.jpg Posters Gandhi_001.jpg Gandhi_002.jpg